


Stimming

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [38]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aspergers, Bev is sweet, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Stimming, You Are My Sunshine, fidget toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will has Asperger's and stims a lot much to Jack's annoyance.





	Stimming

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason behind You Are My Sunshine his stim is I sing it all the time and so it was relate-able.

Will was sitting in Jack's office spinning his fidget toy, humming You Are My Sunshine softly to himself Hannibal sat on one of the sofa's reading on his tablet and Jack sat at his desk getting more and more annoyed with Will by the second. They were all waiting for Beverly to return with the autopsy results. Jack let out an annoyed sound, "Will stop!"

Will cowered in response to Jack's voice. Hannibal set his tablet down, "Jack"

"It's getting irritating," Jack sighed like a huffy child. Hannibal shot him a look then directed his attention to Will, "Honey, would you like to go home and play with the dogs?"

"But what about the autopsy results?" Will gave him a curious look. Hannibal smoothed out his coat, "I believe we could ask Ms. Katz to video chat us when so gets the results."

"Okay," Will smiled hoping out of his chair and offering his hand to Hannibal. The older man smiled, "Why thank you, young man."

Will laughed at Hannibal's goofiness. The walked to the lab where Beverly patiently awaited test results. Hannibal knocked on the door frame, "Ms. Katz?"

Beverly looked up and smiled, "Hannibal! Will! What brings my favorite pair down to the lab?"

"We are heading back to the house and we're wondering if you would mind video calling us when you get the results," Hannibal inquired. Beverly looked at Will and back to Hannibal who subtly tilted his head towards Jack's office. Beverly made a silent oh, "Definitely, it might be about an hour or so"

"Okay, I'm sure me and Will-"

"Will and I, love," Will added.

"Of course, Will and I can find a way to keep ourselves entertained." Hannibal said. Will smiled because Hannibal's idea of entertaining is cuddling on the couch with Will and the dogs. Beverly winked at them and returned to her work and Will and Hannibal went home.


End file.
